


Teenage Wasteland

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki will learn to appreciate the classics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Wasteland

When you introduced Loki to the joys of classic rock, at first, he scoffed at your choice of music and rolled his eyes when you would play dusty vinyl, one right after another. He just didn’t appreciate Midgardian music.

“You know what?” You said, throwing down your copy of Who’s Next. “If you’re not going to appreciate this, then I give up.” You marched out of the room then. Loki sighed and picked up the Who album.

“I guess I could give this a try.” He said. He had watched you enough today to know how to properly work your record player. And once the needle hit and the first song started to play, Loki immediately wished he hadn’t dismissed this music so quickly.

****

You came back later to find a sight that you didn’t think you would see. Loki was dressed in just skin tight, leather pants. He was singing into a hairbrush and dancing around. He obviously hadn’t noticed you yet, and you were happy keeping it that way.

“Out here in the fields, I fight for my meals!” Loki sang into the “microphone”. You smiled and watched him dancing around and singing along with Roger Daltrey. Now, if only you could get him to listen to the Beatles and have the same reaction…


End file.
